Drunk
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: When Natsu gets drunk, how will he act? And what will happen if Gray has to be the one to bring him home? -Slight Gratsu Fluff-


**You've seen the girls drunk, and we all know that they're personalities change. But what kind of drunk is our infamous dragon slayer? And what will happen when the drunk slayer is accompanied home by Gray or all people?**

 **Warnings: Slight BoyxBoy, A stupid one shot by a stupid writer, Swearing.**

 **Setting: Normal FT World, Slight AU**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, the fandom wouldn't be nearly as big as it is now.**

-FT-

Natsu didn't necessarily get drunk easily. He could drink almost as much as Cana, which everyone found out after the guild's drunk challenged him to a drinking contest. The slayer had slowed down with the drinks once he started feeling the effects, and Gray thought it was utterly weird. At first glance, he'd say the fire mage was an _emotional_ drunk, but that wasn't actually the case. He reminded the ice mage of Edolas Natsu, but his words were a tad bit more slurred.

If you asked Gray his opinion on it, he'd probably say it was odd, but in truth, he thought it was adorable. He was shy, a bit of a crybaby, and was always looking to make sure he was doing was right. Then when it came time for someone to drag the poor teen home, he became just a _bit_ to cautious. Of course _Gray_ had to be the one to drag him home, so he got to experience it first hand.

The younger teen stayed almost 5 feet away as the boys walked, twiddling his thumbs as they walked. A light blush adorned his face, but he kept his head cast down and eyes staring at the ground. Natsu was acting the total opposite of his real self, but Gray couldn't help but smile at the soft hiccups that spilled out of the dragonslayer's mouth. A slightly uncomfortable silence hung over them, so the raven haired male opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you staying so far away from me? It's not like you."

Natsu froze slightly, casting his gaze to the side. "I-uh.. Sorry.." He moved a little closer until there was an inch or two between the males. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything.. sorry.." The pinkette let his arms drop to his side, as his eyes grew a little watery.

"There's no need to cry! You didn't offend me, so don't worry about it!" Gray waved his hands and sweatdropped. Natsu's hands went up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" How many times had the slayer said that so far? Gray only rolled his eyes, which Natsu saw. The smaller male shrunk back.

"Aw- I didn't mean-" A fat tear rolled down the fire mage's tanned cheek, and Gray felt a blush cross his cheeks. It was awkward to see the other teen cry, and the raven haired male felt second-hand embarrassment crawl over his skin. Natsu averted his gaze to the ground, and a flare of pity grew in Gray's heart.

Gray put an arm around the smaller teen's shoulder and rubbed his hand over it to comfort him, causing heavy blushes to appear on their faces. Natsu let out a squeak as his eyes grew wide and he tensed up. "G-Gray? Wh..huh?" The ice mage looked to the side, trying to rid himself of his tomato red face.

"You shouldn't cry, it doesn't fit you." If it was possible, the pinkette's face grew even redder. "Ah! We're here," Gray sighed thankfully and pulled open the door, withdrawing his arm back to his side. Natsu didn't enter, only stared at the house. "Natsu?"

"T-this isn't.. _my_ house.." Gray's lips formed a small 'oh', but he pulled the other teen inside regardless.

"I thought you could spend the night here. It'd be easier overall, so I could help with that nasty hangover you'll have in the morning." Hesitantly, the slayer nodded, so the older mage dragged him to the bedroom. "Go ahead and get in bed-"

"We aren't _sharing_ a bed.. Are we?" Natsu mumbled. Gray shrugged.

"We've done it before. I'm going to take a shower. If you're still awake when I get out, you can hop in." Slowly, Natsu moved over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Gray disappeared into the bathroom, as the younger boy snuggled into the bed.

"Smells like Gray…" He blushed crimson and shut his eyes, promptly falling asleep.

After almost 15 minutes, Gray came back in, dressed in only pants. The ice mage crawled into bed beside the other teen, and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist. Natsu tensed again, only to sink into it. Gray let a smile grace his features, snuggling his face into the crook of the younger boy's neck.

A soft snore left Natsu's lips. "I love you, Natsu. I just wish I had the guts to confess," Gray sighed. He shut his own dark orbs, letting sleep drag him into the realm of dreams.

-FT-

 **La fin! I tried, at least. Have a nice night. Maybe actually try to sleep. Also, have a great Easter!**


End file.
